In many applications, sensitive electronic circuitry and components are susceptible to electromagnetic interference (EMI) emanating from other circuits and components. Electronics designers may incorporate EMI shields to isolate the sensitive circuits from the offending circuits. For example, in the design of implantable cardioverter defibrillators, highly sensitive circuitry is in very close proximity to the pulse generating case which is a major EMI source. Such shielding may be composed of electrically conductive metal, such as copper, and may be in electrical contact with electrical ground.
Integrated circuit (IC) chip carriers are specialized circuit panel structures that are frequently used to attach IC's to circuit boards. Chip carriers provide high density, complex interconnections between the IC and the circuit board. Separately attached peripheral or edge shielding is used to address cross-wise EMI emissions. Such shielding may be in the form of conductive tape or foil. The physical size of the tape is a limiting factor for miniaturizing systems and the extra labor involved in manufacturing does not provide for an efficient manufacturing process. It is not mechanically efficient or desirable to have a separate component that takes up valuable device space and volume.